


Give me Loooove

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Celery - Freeform, Cupboard Sex, F/M, Pregnancy, Scandal, held in birth, i lowkey live for these characters tbh, sorry - Freeform, tree fetish, why the fuck did i do this again??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie and Doug find love in a cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me Loooove

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and this is not for profit. I literally hate this.

"Josie" breathed Doug, closing the cupboard door. "I must have you!"   
Josie had just finished talking to Chris Miles, and was now ready for some #action with the #lads, so she bit his neck, making him cry out in arousal. She stripped off his clothes, then her own, and pulled out from a box...  
a...  
stick of celery.   
Let's just say they had some healthy but "unhealthy" times if you know what I mean ;) ;). When they had reached climax, they stepped out, but they forgot to put their clothes back on, and so Tony Stonem took photos of them and posted them on Facebook, then blackmailed Doug with them, to get better grades. He is such a #scholar. Josie was so embarrassed that she ran away to Hawaii, and started dating a tree named Evan.   
Three years later, a phone call came, and Josie gasped.  
It was Doug. She ran to the UK, and hugged him, doing that thing where you put your legs around their waist and hug them with the top half that isn't your legs.   
"Babe, I thought I'd never see you again," she mumbled, and Doug chuckled. "ur right bitch" he cackled and put her on the ground.   
"wat??" asked Josie, crying. There was snow on the ground, and there was snow way she liked that. Why would Doug give her the cold shoulder?   
"JK BAE," Doug laughed and kissed her, lying in the snow with her, making snow angels, hands linked.   
"Babe, I'm pregnant," sAID jOSIE. "It's ur baby but I held it in until I could be around you to give birth."  
"u r so loyal fam," whispered Doug in admiration. "Oggy oggy oggy!"   
Then Josie gave birth to a three year old child, and they named her...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Pandora Moon.


End file.
